


Archery is Where I Excell

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Climon friendship moments, Gen, The Little Things, archer simon, everyone else is mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Sometimes things pop up in my head and I just want to write them and right now I want to write about Simon's archery skills.





	Archery is Where I Excell

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a side story of my Story "Some Endings are Just New Beginnings" but can definitely be read alone.

Over the past year or so Simon had gotten use to the Institute and its rooms, but his favorite place was out in one of the more secluded courtyards where the archery range was. He was there a lot when he was waiting for an assignment from the Downworld Council, at first it was hard to get a hang of this Downworlder Deputy thing but it got easier when everyone found their footing. This job was mainly to help keep the clans from killing each other or starting wars with each other and the wolves. The Shadowhunters still did their jobs of course, but they had a lot of rebuilding to do after Jonathan. So that's the reason why this deputy thing was made. 

Today was a slow day for everyone, Izzy was in a meeting with Alec and her dad, both on video screens, Jace was no where to be found, though Simon could guess where he was, so Simon didn't really have anyone to hang out with, Maia was busy with her own thing, Bat, who Simon occasionally played video games with was out of the city visiting family so he came to the archery range. He just started to pick it up again recently, he was a bit rusty but after a few rounds he got the hang of the feel of the bow in his hands again. Another reason why he picked it up again, minus the sheer boredom, was it was something that reminded him of Clary. She made that summer camp fun for him, their moms both agreed that they shouldn't spend summers inside so they sent them off to the 4 week camp. Clary made SImon try archery because she saw the way he was looking at the other kids.

_"Come on Si, no one expects you to be great. It's summer camp you're bound to be terrible-" he gave her a look_

_"Thanks Fray," She rolls her eyes at him "you know what I mean."_

After that day he spent all his time with the trainers learning and he actually, by the end of that first summer, managed to hit the target a few times. Over the years he got better and better and it was one of the few things he did exceptionally. When he first met Alec he didn't really think much about Archery he knew Alec was one of the best archers he's seen, he was half angel, but he didn't notice how much his hand twitched when he saw Alec with the bow until that day in Idris when they were fighting Jonathan's demons. He managed to pick up a stray bow that day and got a few edomites that's how this had become his escape. 

Before Jace left for LA, and he was still in charged of Simon's training, they were figuring out what weapons Simon felt comfortable with, he wanted to use swords because they looked cool but Jace, and Izzy, didn't want him near it until he was properly trained. So Simon went to the weapons he knew he could actually use. The two of never had never really seen him with a bow before so they looked a bit skeptical when he first walked up to the wall where the bows were. He knew where most of the weapons were held at this point, and he's seen Alec train with Clary or Izzy before, but usually they were with bow staffs and such but Alec used his bow when he was practicing by himself while Izzy and Clary rested.

* * *

_"Umm Simon are you sure with Archery? We don't want anyone to lose an eye or anything." Jace had said which made Izzy elbow him, though she didn't look much more confident.  
_

_"Just put the targets out will you Herondale or else I'll actually aim for your eye." _

_Jace just shrugged and went to get three targets, "I'll get the medic on standby for anyone." Though Simon knew he was just joking around, they could heal themselves easily._

_Simon lined himself up in front of the targets he got the bow ready and centered himself. It was like an extension of his arm he knew how to control it and where to send the arrow. He felt Jace and Izzy's eyes on him and a few stray shadowhunters watching by the door. He thought of Clary and how happy she would be to see him with a bow again. He thought of the way she cheered him on during the camp competitions. He missed her, she was suppose to be here with them. But she wasn't, so instead he just focused all of his emotions at the target in front of him. _

_He was off center but not by much, the other two targets though he hit in the center point blank and the look on Jace's face was a mix of surprised and approvement. Isabelle was shocked but smiled and clapped. They turned to look at him and he shrugged, "5 summers of archery and 13 competitions. You can say I know my way around a bow."_

* * *

He shot a few arrows at the target not really caring if he hit the mark or not he didn't hear someone come out to the courtyard. 

"When did you pick it up again?" her voice was just as familiar to him as his own and he smiled before he turned around to look at his best friend. They had a long way back to where she lost her memories but these were memories that she couldn't lose because they were memories from forever ago.

"As you know Fray, Archery is where I excell."


End file.
